Come Forth Doctor Animo!
Ry-10 Episode 2: Come Forth Doctor Animo! Ryan and Melody are in a park throwing a Frisbee to each other. There are other people in the park, mainly kids. Melody throws the Frisbee towards Ryan but throws it too high. Melody: Whoops. Sorry. Ryan: No problem. Ryan goes over to the Frisbee but a huge frog jumps on the Frisbee breaking it. Everyone in the park runs away apart from Ryan and Melody. Melody: What is that? Ryan: A giant frog, duh. Melody: I guessed that. Now go hero! Ryan runs and hides behind a tree. Ryan: Right, time for Four Arms! Ryan hits the Omnitrix and transforms into Four Arms. Four Arms then runs away from the back of the trees and punches the frog up into the air and then jumps and punches the frog into the ground. Four Arms lands next to Melody. Four Arms: Well that was— Four Arms gets cut off by the frogs tongue wrapping around his stomach and the frog drags Four Arms in and swallows him. Melody Ah! The frog heads towards Melody but suddenly stops. We see lumps from the frog’s stomach and then Four Arms emerges out of the frog’s mouth. Four Arms grabs the frogs tongue and then throws it towards the sky, out of sight. Four Arms: And that’s what happens when you attack Four Arms! Melody: You can’t help it can you. Four Arms: What, I’m a hero. Grampa Charles enters the park after leaving the Rust Bucket. Grampa: So what did I miss? Grampa Charles sees Ryan as Four Arms. Grampa: Ah, I see. Four Arms: Don’t worry, everyone ran away before I went hero. Melody: You got eaten by a frog. Melody starts laughing. She stops when the Omnitrix begins to time out. Some of the children and parents are coming back into the park. Four Arms runs behind a wall and the Omnitrix times out and Four Arms reverts into Ryan. Ryan walks out from the wall and goes to Melody and Grampa. The kids and parents have returned to the park and continue like nothing has happened. Ryan: Well, as usual, they return without knowing a thing. Melody: If they only knew. Ryan: Yeah, if they only knew Mels. Grampa: I’ve gotten the Rust Bucket finished. Melody: Back on the road then. Melody, Ryan and Grampa walk off towards the Rust Bucket. The camera moves to show a silhouette behind some trees who was watching the whole thing. We go to see the Rust Bucket on the road. Ryan and Melody are sitting at the table, playing cards. Melody lays down her next card and she wins. Melody: I won! Ryan: Cheater! Melody: Am not, you’re just not good. Ryan: Grampa, Mels cheated! Gramps (Off-screen): Ryan, stop saying Melody cheated. And Melody, holding a card under the table doesn’t make you a winner. Ryan: So you were cheating! The Rust Bucket stops in a open field near a lake. Ryan, Melody and Grampa walk out. Grampa: This is as good as any to set up for the night. Ryan: I’ll get the firewood. Melody: What do you want me to do Grampa? Grampa: You can help me cook. Ryan: Definetly getting firewood. Ryan walks off into the forest. He finds some wood on the floor and picks it up. Ryan begins to head back, but the frog from earlier jumps in front of Ryan. Ryan: Again? The frog uses his tongue and grabs Ryan. A man walks out and stands next to the frog. Ryan: Who are you? Man: I am Dr. Animo. Ryan: Animo? Bit lame. Dr. Animo: My frog has you hostage. There isn’t anything you can do! Ryan: Well, one crazy guy can keep a secret I’m sure. Dr. Animo: Crazy?! Ryan activates the Omnitrix and slams the core down. in a flash of brown, he accidentally transforms into Stinkfly. Stinkfly: Darn it! I wanted Four Arms! The watch must need me to specify the transformation! Dr. Animo: I knew that was you are the park, but damn you stink. Stinkfly fires some slime into the frog’s mouth and the frog releases its grip on Stinkfly. Stinkfly then flies up into the air. Stinkfly: You won’t win Animo! Dr. Animo: I think I will. Stinkfly fires some slime onto the frog’s eyes then the frog fires his tongue at Stinkfly but Stinkfly grabs the tongue and puts in on Dr. Animo. The frog believes it to be Stinkfly and wraps its tongue around Dr. Animo. Stinkfly then fires some slim into the right ear of the frog and then the frog throws Dr. Animo away. Stinkfly then grabs the frog’s tongue and then tosses the frog into the distance. Stinkfly grabs the wood, which he dropped. Stinkfly: Better get these to Grampa and Melody. Stinkfly flies away towards the Rust Bucket holding the wood. When Stinkfly arrives at the Rust Bucket, the Omnitrix times out and Stinkfly reverts into Ryan. Ryan: Grampa? Melody? They don’t reply. Ryan walks towards the Rust Bucket and sees a note on the door. Ryan reads the note. Ryan: “We have taken the old man and the freak girl. Dr. Animo”. Ryan crushes the note in his hand, and walks away from the Rust Bucket. He’s seething beyond belief. Ryan: Old man! How dare he say that about Grampa! I need to find them both. Ryan looks at the Omnitrix but it is still orange, showing it is still recharging. Ryan: Well, seems like I’m saving them in Human form. Ryan sees Animo’s frog going into the forest. Ryan follows the frog. A few minutes later Ryan finds a hideout. The frog goes into the hideout. The doors close and Ryan tries to enter but can’t. Ryan: Great. The Omnitrix beeps and glows brown, showing it has recharged. Ryan: Now you’re ready. Heatblast can burn the door down. Ryan selects Heatblast and hits the core and transforms into Heatblast. Heatblast: Now, time for the doors! Heatblast aims some flames at the door and the door has melted. Heatblast runs inside and finds Dr. Animo and his giant frog. Heatblast sees Grampa and Melody dangling from the ceiling, feet first. Heatblast: How dare you call Grampa an old man! Dr. Animo: Got you here didn’t it. And you fell into my trap. The frog jumps onto Heatblast. Dr. Animo: And now for you two! Dr. Animo snaps his fingers and the frog looks at Melody. The frog extends its tongue towards Melody. The tongue is almost at Melody but the frog suddenly flies up into the air thanks to a lot of flames from Heatblast. Melody: Thanks Ryan. Dr. Animo: So you are called Ryan. Heatblast: Great going cousin! The frog jumps towards Heatblast but Heatblast shoots some flames at the frog causing it to hit a generator and become unconscious. Heatblast fires some heat at the chains holding up Melody and Grampa, and they both land safely on their feet. The Omnitrix times out and Heatblast reverts into Ryan. Ryan: Well this is great. Grampa: You can’t win Animo! Dr. Animo: I don’t need a frog to beat you. Dr. Animo goes to punch Ryan but Grampa gets in the way and punches Dr. Animo away. Suddenly an alert sounds happens and red lights flash. The frog moves over to Animo, and Dr. Animo gets on. Dr. Animo: I’ll let you win this time, but the next time you won’t be fortunate! Dr. Animo and the frog run out of the hideout. Melody: So why is the alarm going? Grampa goes over to the computer and then looks at the generator. Grampa: That think is going to explode any minute now. Ryan: Then we need to run out of here! Grampa: We won’t have enough time. The Omnitrix flashes brown and Ryan hits it quickly. He turns into XLR8. He grabs Grampa and Melody and runs out at superfast speeds. They get to the Rust Bucket and XLR8 puts Grampa and Melody down. The hideout in the distance explodes and a smoke cloud can be seen. The Omnitrix times out and XLR8 reverts into Ryan. Ryan: The Omnitrix timed out faster than usual. Melody: Well I’m glad you saved us. Grampa: Good work kiddo. Ryan: Thanks Grampa. Grampa: Now, time for bed. We have big day tomorrow. ' Ryan and Melody enter the Rust Bucket but Grampa stays outside, looking across the lake.' Category:Episodes